Potion
A Potion is a magical liquid that can produce a variety of effects, from vanquishing a specific demon to turning one thing into another. Although the word "potion" suggests something one drinks, splashing someone with a potion also seems to be effective in many instances. A potion can also be poured over an inanimate object. Potions are usually made from combinations of plant and animal parts, which can range from the ordinary (dill) to the obscure (spotted owl feathers), to the downright bizarre (newt's eyes). Some potions call for metal or stone. Demon-vanquishing potions usually require a piece of the demon in question. A number of ingredients shown being used in potions, such as jimson weed and henbane, are actually dangerous poisons. PhoebePotions.jpg|The Charmed Ones brew a potion 2x06-PotionBottles.png|Potion bottles ready for use Grams_and_the_binding_potion.jpg|Grams holding a potion The Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows contains a plethora of potions, nearly all of them written by Penny "Grams" Halliwell, who was considered the best potioneer of the entire Warren-Halliwell line'' ("Happily Ever After").'' The warlock Bacarra once noted that there was a potion in the book for every demon he's ever heard of ("A Witch In Time"). Piper and Paige are considered to be the best potion-makers among the Charmed Ones. Piper is a university trained chef, and this naturally carried over to her talents as a potion-maker. Paige studied potion basics under Piper, and eventually her potion-making skills rivalled those of her older sister. Phoebe is a fairly talented potion-maker as well, owing to her talent as a spell-writer, although she was considered the best potion maker when Prue was alive. Potion Making Potion making is one of the three basic powers of a Magical Witch and Warlock though this power can also be possessed by some Demons like the Seer, Zankou, and other Powerful magical beings. Notable Potions To Stop The Heart Beating (killer cocktail) Ingredients: :A pinch of oleander :A pinch of Jimson weed :A pinch of blood root :A pinch of hollyhock seeds Grind to a fine powder and take with the juice of cranberries. Whoever takes it can be revived by C.P.R. but it has to be done within four minutes to avoid brain damage. Love Potion :Two mandrake roots, :cup betel nuts, :lock lover's hair. :Boil in red wine. :*To be used with Love Spell To vanquish Belthazor Ingredients: :Cockles :Crickets :Pig's Feet :Mandrake :Toadflax :A dash of cardamom :A pinch of carrot seeds :Elm bark :Billings Root :Slice of demon's flesh (In this case Belthazor) Mix the ingredients in a pot over fire with boiling water. Then add the demon's flesh *This potion can be adapted to work for all upper level demons as long as you add a piece of flesh of the respective demon. Also used in Season 5. *Note: Leo vanquishes a Grimlock by the potion despite Whitelighters being believed to be pacifists. He may have made an exception as he and Darryl were in danger and the Charmed Ones weren't there Explosion Potion Piper made a potion to replicate her Combustion powers in Season 4 ("[[Charmed and Dangerous]]"'') after the Source stole her powers. This power was used numerous times after this episode. As beforehand a piece of flesh was usually needed to vanquish an upper-level demon it can be assumed it is the same potion. Additionally, many demons in disguise of one of the Charmed Ones have remarked about the powerfulness of this potion (such as Imara) ("[[''Freaky Phoebe]]"). This proves that the potion is uncommon and one of the reasons the Halliwells are so feared. Phoebe referred to this potion as the 'Hand Grenade Potion' in ("Baby's First Demon"). Gallery mordaunt's potion to kill the dark knight.JPG|Fake Dark Knight potion list (Sword and the City) potion ingredients.JPG|Potion ingredients (Sword and the City) fake dark knight potion.JPG|Fake Dark Knight potion (Sword and the City) Charmedpotions.jpg|The girls mix potions See Also * Spell * Potion Making Category:Potions Category:Book of Shadows entries